There are several types of rotation interfaces on the market today. Most commonly, these interfaces are found in speed transducers or gearboxes. Common examples of such products include: the worm speed reducer, helical reducer, coaxial reducer, and the planetary reducer. These devices are used in several areas of industry, including manufacturing, transportation, automotive, and hardware. However, all of these known products are limited in view of the present invention. Most importantly, these products do not incorporate the use of precisely aligned, seeded bearings as a mechanism to transfer power between an input and an output—this feature makes applicant's invention superior in view of devices known in the art.
The novel design of applicant's present invention overcomes the problems associated with products known in the art. For example, known rotation interfaces depend on gears, pins, or teeth to transfer power from an input to an output. As such, when these products fail, it is often the result of these teeth, pins, or gears giving way to the shear or lateral forces exerted upon them. In fact, it is well known in the art that the primary cause of failure in typical gear boxes is usually tooth breakage, or accelerated wear associated with high speed pinions. This problem is exaggerated in the common case of shock loading. However, applicant's invention handles these damaging forces extremely well. Bearings are relied upon to withstand such forces; because these bearings are able to rotate, or “give,” and because the force is distributed evenly among all bearings, the invention is able to withstand forces that other products cannot.
Friction breakdown is a common problem associated with currently available rotation interfaces. There is some degree of friction along all moving internal parts, as such, regular lubrication maintenance is essential. Without such lubrication, friction build-up would surely cause a breakdown of the device from the inside out. However, the present invention reduces virtually all internal friction as it relies on a series reliable, highly durable bearings to transfer power. Employment of such bearings reduces “sliding parts” friction because these bearings effectively bear the brunt of competing forces acting on the device. Further, these bearings are aligned so that forces acting on the system are evenly distributed among all of the bearings. Elimination of “sliding parts” friction and effective force distribution among all bearings provides for an exceptionally efficient device with an extremely long working life.
Another problem associated with available rotation interfaces is loss of mechanical efficiency. Often poor design, friction, wear and tear, and poor component qualities produce a power loss between an input and an output. However, the unique construction of the present invention provides for a negligible power loss between the input and the output. That is, each bearing engages with or “grabs” the second drive at the same precise moment so that each drive is perfectly in sink with the other. Further, each bearing is aligned so as to produce a very tight component fit between the first drive and second drive, as such, there is practically no slack between component parts.
Applicant's invention is very cost-effective in view of known products. The novel design of applicant's invention provides for a manufacturing process that is relatively simple and cost effective. As such, the present invention is much cheaper than presently known, similar products. Applicant's invention, when incorporated as part of a larger, more expensive system, can greatly reduce the “components parts” cost of that system. Also, applicants invention can readily be incorporated with cheaper products that would otherwise be cost-prohibitive. In addition, the costs of known products increases in nonlinear fashion as rotation interfaces are manufactured to provide for double or triple speed reductions. However, the present invention, through its novel design, is able to produce single, double, or triple reduction while avoiding soaring production costs.
In view of the limitations of known products, there is a great need for a rotation interface that is friction-free, durable, mechanically efficient, and cost-effective. Applicant's invention, by its novel design and straightforward manufacture process, provides an improved substitute for currently available, similar products.